The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a communication system, and an information processing method that perform wireless communication and a program for causing a computer to execute the information processing method.
In the related art, a wireless communication apparatus that is connected to a network such as a public wireless network has spread widely. A mobile phone service of a 3G (3rd Generation) method (in Japan, referred to as the third-generation mobile phone service) has started in 2002. As the mobile phone service, initially, applications using packets having a small capacity size such as a sound and an e-mail are mainly used. However, use aspects of users change to downloading of packets having a relatively large capacity size such as download of a music file or viewing of a moving image, by introducing HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) or the like.
For example, the case in which users are concentrated in a specific area and download packets having a large capacity size is assumed. In this case, because traffic is locally concentrated, a sufficient rate may not be obtained.
Therefore, a communication regulation system in which communication regulation is performed by designating an executable communication method according to a place where a mobile terminal is located has been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-287445).